Maid of Evil
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: Female Harry as she goes through begin a maid for her younger brother Tom. Sonf Fic! One-shot! Read and Review Please!


**AN: Hey guys! Said I wouldn't update until the winter months….I lied. That's ok! Oh…and the reason why I did this is because I thought it would be fun! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vocaloids(that includes the song)!**

**Maid of Evil**

**Prince of Evil/Yellow: Tom Riddle/18**

**Maid of Evil/Yellow: Hailey Riddle (Potter)/20**

**Prince of Green: Blaise Zabini/18**

**Princess of Blue: Ginny Weasley/17**

**Prince of Red: Ron Weasley/19**

Would you like to hear an old fairytale? Oh...Really? I must warn you though that this story does not end with a Happily Ever After and not everyone will get their true love in the end of this tale.

Our story begins a very long time ago, in a kingdom of yellow where a handsome Prince lived. His name was Tom Riddle; he was a cruel Prince who controlled the small Kingdom of Yellow he was in charge of. Many were around him; his only real companion was his maid though, her name was Hailey Potter. A serine smile of yearning of a brighter future in her eyes, but she was loyal to the Prince of Yellow even if he did horrible things to the other countries and his people.

It was her duty of the Prince of Yellow's personal maid after all.

**You are my prince**

**I am only your maid**

**We are siblings that destiny has played a cruel jest on**

**Even if the whole world turns against you**

**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

And siblings they were. The Prince of Yellow did not know this though only that his family was taken away from him at a young age. The maid remembered though and was told to never speak of it. She became the maid and him the Prince of Yellow.

**Our fates were decided on the day you came**

**Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same**

**Our elders were selfish for some reasons**

**Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons**

Two children were playing in a big spacious room, one a girl who was playing with a little doll, which looked exactly like her, in her hands. The boy who was playing with a small set of toy soldiers by the older girl he sat by.

The room was broken from the peaceful air from one of the many doors in the big room opening. An older gentlemen slowly stepped into the room, a group of men following behind him, who could be identify as the castle guards of the Yellow Kingdom.

The guards grabbed the young girl, yanking the small doll with her. Her younger brother didn't bat an eyelash as his older sister was taken away.

This happened more and more until it was realized by the young Prince of Yellow that he didn't have a older sibling, just a young maid that looked oddly like him.

The young maid didn't say a thing as her nick-name change from Older Sister to Hailey or Maid. She only smiled and answered the Prince of Yellow all the same.

**If every creature alive hates you**

**I'll be there waiting, always true**

**So please keep smiling like you always do**

**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**

An older version of Hailey Potter stood in front of her younger sibling. Her long ebony black hair pulled back by a hair clip. Her green eyes looking upon her younger brother with joy, he was happy today. It was his birthday and they were having a ball to celebrate him turning 18 years old, herself being only 20 years of age.

Looking toward the Prince of Yellow you would notice that the Prince and Maid of Yellow looked almost identical, except for the scar that marred the maids face and her long hair. It started at the bottom of the maids emerald green eyes to her lips. She got the scar from their elders for wanting to tell the Prince of Yellow that they were actually related and he didn't have to be alone anymore. That was 10 years ago, she hasn't made an attempt since then.

**You are my prince**

**I am only your maid**

**We are siblings that destiny has played a cruel jest on**

**Even if the whole world turns against you**

**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

Hailey sighed as she cleaned up the Prince of Yellow's tea for the day. The Prince had felt like having Black tea with a sweet biscuit for the snack. Hailey truly did love her younger brother, but sometimes he made it so hard with this talk of taking over the other countries and about how no one could ever betray him.

What he didn't know was that some people in his village were giving away valuable information to those other countries. She didn't tell the Prince of Yellow because it would make him angry and an angry Prince of Yellow is not a good Prince of Yellow to be around, so she kept quiet for the villagers and for her own safety.

**I came to visit a beautiful country**

**There, the Prince of Green is what I happened to see**

**He was kind with a bright smile and grace**

**His image from my mind I could not efface**

**However if my prince wishes him gone**

**This order will not be something long drawn**

**Only one question do I have of this**

**Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?**

She was told to kill her first love, and she did for the Prince of Yellow's sake so he could have the Princess of Blue's heart all to himself. It had her when she visited the Prince of Green's castle to do the deed. Her heart was filled with guilty and remorse as she got the Prince of Green alone for a long enough time.

Tears filled her eyes as she took the knife her brother, the Prince of Yellow, gave for the Green Prince's death. Once the Prince of Green's back was turned for a second, she moved in and did the deed. He fell to the floor his eyes open in shock. She looked over and uttered one word before running out of the room and to the boat wait for her waiting at the docks.

"_Sorry."_

**You are my prince**

**I am only your maid**

**We are siblings that destiny has forced suffering on**

**"Today brioche will be served with your tea"**

**The only gesture you had was a coy laugh**

It was tea time once again in the Kingdom of Yellow; Hailey was with the Prince of Yellow when he asked what was going to be served with his tea. Hailey answered his question with a soft voice, her eyes cast down to the floor.

A laugh had flown out of the Prince's mouth, Hailey's head snapped up looking the Prince in the eyes, her own wide with what he had done. Tom had just acted like his old 13 year old self when he was still innocent and not seeking to control all of the countries that surrounded the little nation.

A smile made its way on her face, she was happy that she got to hear him laugh one last time before the Prince of Red and Princess of Blue came for revenge. The Prince did not know of his soon to be coming death that Hailey was planning to stop, but all Hailey had to do was wait. Also to have as many good moments she could have with her little brother.

**Soon the people may come to punish us**

**While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss**

**I will, to the end, fight who they send**

**"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"**

**"As long as you wear this, come what will"**

**"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"**

**"I ask you to not worry about me"**

**"As I said, we are practically twins, there's no difference to see!"**

That day came soon then Hailey had expected so when the Prince of Red and Princess of Blue were outside the castle doors, Hailey went to Tom. She had taken her casual clothes with her that she wore when she went to the Kingdom of Yellow's villages.

She had a sad smile on her face as she explained her plan to her younger brother. He was so confused about just now learning that he had an older sister who had acted as his maid his whole life. Hailey would have loved to explain everything in detail and how they had gotten to this point, they simple didn't have time. So she pushed her brother into the next room and told him to change.

Once he was done Hailey took his clothes and changed into them, bound her chest, and cut her hair to match his. She came back into the room with a cloak in her hands; she put it on his shoulders and clasped it together. It rested on his shoulders like it knew its duty was to make sure that no one found out he was really the Prince of Yellow. She pulled the hood up and smiled at him as she cupped his cheek into her hand.

After kissing his forehead, Hailey had pushed him out the back way of the castle with instructions to leave the Kingdom of Yellow so they would not catch him.

He did not listen to her; he stayed wanting to see his older sister one more time, even if she died. So that she knew he was there for her, in her time of need and it made all the difference.

**I am the prince**

**You became a criminal**

**We are siblings that destiny chooses to inflict pain**

**If all the world believes that you are evil**

**Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood**

Hailey returned to the Prince- her brother's throne to wait for the Prince of Red and Princess of Blue to come and find her. They did not take long to get into the castle.

They were loud and accusing when they came into the throne room. She had a smirk on her face that was forced. She had guessed the two thought it was something else she guessed and through her into the Kingdom of Yellow's dungeons, she stayed there for about a week if she had to guess.

**There was a country with an "evil" rule**

**So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool**

**The only person who had any say**

**Was my handsome brother who remains free this day**

**If every creature alive hates you**

**I'll be there waiting, always true**

**So please keep smiling like you always do**

**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**

On Friday a September 13 if she had to guess, she was going to be hanged. She had laughed the whole time when they told her today was her death day. They had though her-him crazy, but she knew that this is what she got for truly loving someone evil. She couldn't help it though, Tom was her life if she didn't have him, and she probably would have been someone different.

She had 1 day left to live one of the guards of her dungeon room had told her-him. She had laughed at him and asked for tea and some biscuits, she-he got spit on from the guard for her-his 'cheekiness'.

**You are my prince**

**I am only your maid**

**We are siblings that destiny has played a cruel jest on**

**Even if the whole world turns against you**

**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

Hailey was walked into the courtyard of her-his Kingdom when her eye caught her little brother standing in the crowd his eyes welled with tears just for her. Hailey felt oddly touched that Tom would cry for her, Hailey always took Tom as someone who didn't like to show emotion.

Hailey took her eyes off her brother as the Prince of Red came up to her-him as he roughly made her-him stand on the stool and put the noose around her-his neck.

The Prince of Red said to her-him out of pure kindness for any last words.

Hailey smirked into the crowd her eyes going straight to her brothers and said 'Its tea time'.

Hailey jumped off the stool and felt the noose tighten painfully around her-his neck before she heard a crack and it all went black.

**If we are ever reborn I want you to know**

**That I would like to be able to be with you again**

Hailey opened her eyes again to see that she was in a meadow with a stream and a forest nearby, she laughed to herself as she sank down to the flowers that were white lilies. She lived in what she had deemed as 'Other World', when one day she looked over and saw her little brother, Tom, in Other World with her. Hailey got up and ran to him, his arms opened for her and she ran straight into them. He twirled her around in a circle before falling to the ground, she rolled off of him as she and him laughed about being together once again.

Even if they were dead

…

Oddly enough you would have thought they would be in Hell but the bigger power seemed to have had pity on the two siblings and gave them their own world.

**~The End~**

**AN: I hope enjoyed it! Read and Review please, it makes me feel special when you do!**


End file.
